


The Unfinished Kiss

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You died saying you were disappointed in me, you died not knowing how I felt"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfinished Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired from The Man From Uncle soundtrack. Namely "The Unfinished Kiss" from it. It's referencing all the kisses Illya and Gaby almost had and I just had to use that as a theme in this story. 
> 
> Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7f2nCnB_vls

 It's been two weeks since Harry returned, back from the dead after a year. A year in which Eggsy had spent grieving for his fallen mentor. 

Harry's return had brought shock to everyone. But the one who had been affected most was Eggsy, who still refused to speak to Harry properly, apart from greeting him and talking to him about mission things. It was like Eggsy had set a wall around himself that Harry could not penetrate. Of course, Harry had tried to get Eggsy to talk to him. But Eggsy blocked almost every move.

And now Eggsy was leaving. He was going on an overseas mission with Statesman for a few months. A few months Harry could ill afford if he was to ever talk to Eggsy properly again.

* * *

Eggsy was in the mission debrief room with Merlin, finalising over some plans when Harry walked in. Eggsy looked up at Harry's arrival, gave a curt nod, and then turned back to Merlin.

But Merlin? Oh he was having none of this. He had been party to their little dance around each other and he had had enough. Merlin gave Eggsy a look that breached no argument, then excused himself from the room.

Eggsy looked at Merlin's retreating back in dismay, then turned to face Harry.

Harry was busy looking at Eggsy in his full Kingsman gear, feeling something akin to pride bursting in his chest at the sight. Harry was so proud of Eggsy. He had heard from Merlin what Eggsy had done during V day. Eggsy had saved the world, and Harry had not been at his side to see it.

A pang of sadness hits him at the thought, not being there to see Eggsy become a full Knight of Kingsman would become one of his biggest regrets. But an even bigger regret would be if Eggsy never spoke to him again.

He had to fix this.

And it started now.

He looks into Eggsy's eyes and opens his mouth, but Eggsy quickly raises a hand.

"Don't...just don't" Eggsy says softly, not looking Harry in the eyes "I know what you're going to say. That you're sorry. But don't say it. It doesn't make up for the fact it took you a year to come back" 

"Eggsy, it was unavoidable I can assure you I-" Harry begins but Eggsy cuts across him.

"I said don't. Didn't I?" Eggsy finally looks at him, his eyes clouded with sadness and pain "that year was one of the hardest of my life, you hear me? I kept waiting for you. Kept hoping it was all a dream, a test to see if I was loyal. But it wasn't and the months and days went by and you didn't come back....and I spent all those months and days going over our last conversation. You died saying you were disappointed in me..." his breath shudders as he says the next part "you died not knowing how I felt"

Harry's heart stops. He looks into Eggsy's eyes and, in almost a whisper, says "you....were..."

"In love with you? Yeah" Eggsy says with a sniff, angrily rubbing at his eyes to stop the tears threatening to spill over "and I spent every single day regretting not telling ya"

Harry doesn't think, doesn't pause. He just moves. He walks forward almost unconsciously and within a few strides he is just in front of Eggsy. Beautiful, wonderful Eggsy who has been waiting far too long to hear what Harry has to say next.

"Eggsy, I was never disappointed in you. I may have been angry yes, but those words were said in the heat of the moment. That they were my last words to you before I left is regrettable. If I had known they were to be my last words, I would have said something different" Harry reaches up and gently touches the side of Eggsy's face. "I would have said how proud of you I was, and that I was never disappointed in you. I just wanted to see you reach your true potential, and you have. I also would have said that I return your feelings, with all my heart. And then I would have kissed you...like this"

Eggsy blinks up in astonishment as Harry leans down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. But before he can do so, Merlin walks in.

"I'm sorry, but Galahad it's time to go" Merlin says gently.

Eggsy opens his eyes from where they had fluttered shut in anticipation of the kiss he had so longed for, and saw similar longing in Harry's eyes.

"To be continued?" Harry questions softly.

"To be continued" Eggsy answers, with a look of disappointment clouding his brilliant green eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am evil XD Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
